


No free lunch: Chapter 2

by kandykrystalapple



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandykrystalapple/pseuds/kandykrystalapple
Summary: Butters will finally be able to eat once he gets home...right?





	No free lunch: Chapter 2

As the bell rang for school to be over, Butters hurried to pack his stuff up and head for the door. He couldn’t stop thinking of food, he barely took any notes that day. Instead he thought of all the wonderful treats he could munch on when he got home. “Perhaps I’ll eat some cereal, or a big bowl of ice cream, or maybe I can convince mom to go get burgers! Oh, so many choices!” He was practically drooling as he made his way outside taking off at max speed to his house.  
It felt like forever, but he finally made it to his house.  
Reaching the porch, Butters began to pant, sweat pouring as he grabbed for the knob. “Food, here I come!” He swung open the door expecting to be greeted by his mother but no such luck. Instead he was greeted to a Stephen, who was on the couch watching tv. Butters smile disappeared in a heartbeat. Of all the people to be in the living room it had to be his dad. Stephen wasn’t exactly a fan of afternoon snacks. “Oh so you saying the meal at lunch wasn’t satisfying enough!?” He would always say. Butters gulped as he looked nervously at his dad expecting him to say something, however the man never looked up from the tv. Stephen seemed to be quite interested in what he was watching, the man almost looked as if he was in some kind of trance. Butters look toward the kitchen. It was right there, right pass his dad.  
“M-maybe he won’t notice...all I gotta do is sneak in there, find a quiet snack...a-and just eat quickly! He doesn’t have to know. T-then I can just go on with the rest of my day!” Finally, after a deep breath and few confident words, Butters began to tiptoe pass his dad, he paused at every little movement he made. Stephen could just take a deep breath and Butters would freeze up, holding his breath. It felt like life or death as he repeated his cycle of taking a few steps and pausing for a minute or two. He could feel his heart pounding as he saw the kitchen, just a few feet away. He thought he heard angels as he finally made it. But before he could get his foot all the way on the tiled floor. “Butters? Butters what do you think you’re doing” 

Butters could feel his whole life crashing down as he stood there like a deer caught in headlights. “Young man, when I ask you something I expect you to answer!” He could almost feel the icy stare his dad was giving him, He prayed so hard to disappear but no such luck. Finally he sighed as he slowly turned around but he look to the ground as he started to twiddle his thumbs. "W-well sir I was just....going to get...maybe a light snack?” Butters cringed as he heard his dad’s footsteps. “Oh? I find that hard to believe, especially since you already ate at school, RIGHT?” Butters remained silent, wishing something would happen. If aliens wanted to take him away he gladly pack up his things and high tail it to the ship.  
Stephen began to tap his foot impatiently as he looked down at at his son, who looked as if he about to pee himself. “What did I tell you about answering me mister? You did eat lunch at school, am I correct?” Butters continue to stay silent, looking down at the ground like a guilty puppy. “LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!” The blonde child jumped at his dad’s sudden outburst. He did as he was told, tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he looked at his dad. Stephen soon got closed and made his voice low. “I’m only gonna ask one more time. Did you, or did you not eat lunch at school?” The child could nothing but sputter as he tried to come up with words, at that moment he didn’t care about food, all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball. “I-I-I didn’t e-e-e-eat todaaay! As soon as he said it, Butters fell to the ground and began to cry. The poor boy looked so pathetic, yet his father refused to let up. “Why the hell didn’t ya? I know I gave you money!” Butters began to sniffle as he tried to wipe his tears. “W-w-well I was going to eat...but my friend Kenny, he--” Stephen scoffed when Butters said that name. “You mean that POOR kid?” Normally anyone who talked about Kenny liked that would’ve gotten a stern talking to from Butters but at the moment the blonde child had to fear for his own well being. “That’s not very nice dad...b-but yeah I’m talking about him…”  
Stephen made another face, though he has associated with the McCorrmicks and considered Stuart to be somewhat of a friend, he still found himself a little disgusted by the thought of his kids associating with Butters, especially that no good Kenny.  
“So you’re saying that little bum stole your lunch?” Butters looked shocked and almost hurt by this. He knew his dad wasn’t very fond of Kenny, but did he really had to insult him like that? He has never anything for Stephen to act so hostile towards him! “Of course he didn’t! Kenny would never do that and you know it!”  
Butters found himself getting more angry as his father’s words kept replaying in his mind. It wasn’t right, Kenny didn’t deserve to be treated like that, he was the most sincere person Butters have ever met. Sure he didn’t...have much but he was still able to give so much back! He was loving, loyal, and the best damn friend anyone would be lucky to have. If only his father could see.  
Alas, Stephen just looked at Butters with a blank gaze, oblivious to the anger he was brewing inside the blonde child. “So if he didn’t steal your lunch, what happened to it?” Butter’s anger began to fade as he went back to twiddling his thumbs. “W-Well I...gave him my lunch.” The child began to back up as the ticking bomb in his dad went off “You did WHAT!?” Butters found himself in a corner as he held his hands up, waiting to be striked. Any anger he had left immediately left as he was reduced back to a scared puppy. “I...I gave my lunch...because he had noth--” His dad gave him no time to explain, he continued to go on his rant.  
“OH I SEE, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO GIVE AWAY FOOD, BECAUSE IT’S OKAY! I DON’T NEED TO WORRY, CAUSE DAD CAN JUST GO GET MORE CAUSE MONEY GROWS ON TREES! WELL MISTER I CAN ASSURE YOU IT DOESN’T AND SINCE YOU LIKE GIVING FOOD AWAY YOUR OBVIOUSLY NOT HUNGRY!”  
Butters could only cry as his dad went on and on. “IN FACT, YOUR JUST SO NOT HUNGRY, THAT YOU WON’T BE HAVING DINNER TONIGHT EITHER! AND DON’T EVEN THINK I’M GOING TO GIVE YOU MY HARD EARNED MONEY TOMORROW SO YOU TO GO BUY FOOD FOR THAT KENNY BOY AGAIN!  
The blonde couldn’t believe what he was hearing, was his dad really not going to let him eat today and tomorrow!? He didn’t have time to question it. Stephen had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the stairs.  
“Until you decide to appreciate the things I do, you can just go up to your room mister! I don’t want to hear another word from you! YOU ARE GROUNDED!” Without another word Butters ran to his room and closed the door. He soon flopped on his bed and began to cry in his pillow. His poor belly cried out for food but he ignored it. Not that he could do anything about it. He hated himself so much. "You just had to feel sorry didn't ya? You just had to be nice?" He finally shook his head, and scolded himself for thinking like that. It was so hard for him to be hateful especially towards Kenny. Deep down, he didn't feel ashamed for what he did, in fact he would do it again! He knew this and yet he still couldn't feel good about it. How was he supposed to continue being nice...when it ends so horribly for him?


End file.
